drehr_behrkanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hauntos
Hauntos is home to an extremely unique and bizarre race known as the Krites. Naturally self-reliant creatures, the Krites spend most of their time alone. Krites live in small families, but even children and parents rarely speak despite living under the same roof. Krites’ heads are little more than a set of terrifying jaws. Their teeth are large and sharp. They have no skin or eyes, but they do have large, fin-like ears. Krites are able to see through magic. Within their jaws, Krites have a long proboscis known as a siphon. The siphon has its own set of savage teeth and a tongue. It is used for speech and to drain chi from living creatures. Kritean torsos are are shrouded in a dark, magical energy. The Krites can dip their limbs (excluding their heads) into this energy to reshape their bones muscles for different purposes. Krites’ heights don’t differ much, standing on average 5’9” to 6’0”, and the magical creatures are extremely light for their height. There is very little sexual dimorphism in the Krites. It is very difficult to distinguish a male from a female to non-Krites. Politics Hauntos’s kingship is passed down genetically. The king or queen, referred to as the Crowned One, will traditionally birth one child to inherit the throne. Krite with royal blood are easily distinguished by the crown-like crest that grows from their skull. The current queen of the nation is named Clava Krexk. The queen’s power is nearly nonexistent. Her primary purpose is to act as a face of the nation, managing trade and foreign affairs. She is also very wise, and able to give troubled citizens advice. The Krites do not need a ruler in the same sense many other nations do. Krites are self dependent creatures capable of defending their own freedom and safety. The people of Hauntos will go to great lengths to avoid warfare. They do not have a military at the ready as many other nations do, but all citizens are capable fighters, naturally equipped for combat. With their magicmuscles, the Krite can turn their limbs into virtually any weapon they so desire, and many are capable of firing magic projectiles. Magicmuscles are also convenient for adapting to different situations. Krites can fly, swim, and sprint by simply changing the structure of their limbs. The Krites have tamed large beasts known as alpacaderms. These creatures are similar to elephants except that their legs and torsos are longer and skinnier. They are also coated in a layer of thick fleece. Proportionally, alpacaderms have shorter trunks and longer tusks than elephants. Alpacaderms are used to transport supplies and troops in times of war. Despite the Krites’ natural inclination toward reclusiveness, Hauntos has created some strong alliances around the world. The nation’s three closest allies are Uss’Ssah, Drehr Behrkán, and Nuhimm. Hauntos empathises greatly with Nuhimm and Uss’Ssah. The three nations are often labeled malicious or untrustworthy based off nothing more than their race’s appearance. Hauntos enjoys the Dendroids because of their inclination toward peace. For these three nations, Hauntos would put aside their lust for peace and march to war. Hauntos is also quite friendly with Trakodo, Wixicroft, and Skyaard, as these nations have always been respectful of the Kritean lifestyle. Hauntos is friendly toward Blute and Sprillan. The Kritean nation is unheard of amongst the other nations of the world, and Hauntos is content with that. Hauntos has no true enemies. Population: 373,600 Size: 20,800 square miles Capital city: Barqsawn History The Krites are an ancient race which has existed in northern Skone since before history. Ancient stories and writings from races around Skone make reference to the Krites. The crowned Krite dates back to these early origins, before Hauntos became a nation. Early texts describe the crowned Krite as a sort of spiritual leader, never as a ruler. It is commonly believed that the current queen is a descendant of the first crowned Krite, and that the royal blood tie has never broken. Many foreign experts on the Krites are dubious of this theory, claiming that there is insubstantial supporting evidence, and furthermore, that it is incredibly unlikely that a single family should be able to stay in power for so long. As an extension of that theory, most Krites also believe that there has only ever been one crowned Krite living at a time. Crowned children do not begin growing their crowns until after their royal parent has passed away. Perhaps it is due to their magical nature. Experts have never found any evidence against the claim that only one crowned lives at a time, but most find this notion quite ludicrous. In the year 91, the Dwarves of the mountains south of what is now Hauntos attacked the Krites. The Dwarves’ assault came unexpectedly and hit hard. The Krites fought back futilely, but quickly realized the Dwarves were too powerful and far too great in number. The Krites were massacred, dwindling in population as they were forced to the northern coast of Skone. The Krites who survived hid away in caves and trees until 138 when they were approached by a group of Gnomes. The Gnomes told the crowned Krite of a peace treaty they’d drafted up. The Dwarves had signed the treaty and would not be bothering the Krites any longer. The Gnomes went on to say that the treaty ensure the Krites 20,000 square miles of land. The Krites were not entirely sure what the Gnomes were saying, as they did not speak the common tongue, but it was clear that the Gnomes came with good news. Finally, the Gnomes gestured for the crowned Krite to sign the paper they’d presented. The crowned Krite was unsure, but felt that he was against a wall. Hesitantly, the crowned Krite signed the treaty. Later, Krites began to learn Common and reread the treaty, realizing that it was in fact a good decision. With new land guaranteed their own, the Krites dispersed around the nation, setting up homes and repopulating. Their growth was slow but steady. The Krites quickly acclimated to their old, peaceful ways. This peace lasted for about 200 years. Around the mid 300’s, Nagas from the northern coast began coming to shore and hunting the Krites. Krite hunting became a sport for the Nagas. The Nagas also learned to harness the Krites’ innate magical essence to fuel enchantments. Enchanted medallions and weapons became hunting trophies for the Nagas, while also bolstering their power to new heights. In order to combat the Naga hunting parties, the Krites learned they needed to stick together. The Krites, once spread about the nation, became to form villages and towns. They retained their reclusive lifestyles, but were able to band together during Naga raids. The towns were hugely successful initially, seizing the Naga raids entirely. Before too long, however, the Nagas began coming in hordes to raze the towns. In 367, at the crowned Krite Yuko Nineh’s advice, the Krites built their first walled city and began raising armies. Barqsawn, as the city was named, was a safe place to store goods. The Naga hunting parties began to slow down, but never stopped entirely. Even to this day, the Nagas still prove an issue for the Krites. Many sneak down to the southern part of the nation, where the Krites are less condensed. In 716, a small group of Dwarves traveled to Barqsawn to speak with the crowned Krite Suya Koumcao about a Dwarven invention which promised to benefit all of Skone. It was a train, and Dwarves came to ask the Krites if they’d be willing to host a railroad system and participate in the nationwide trade. The Krites agreed to the Dwarves’ proposal. They were unable to aid much in the building of the railway, as they had little knowhow or resources to lend. The railroad system was up and running by 720, and in 732, Krite began construction on their second city. This city was named Bal To’aan and dedicated to trade. Construction of Bal To’aan was complete by 733. Trade Krites are hugely self-reliant, rarely depending on one another for what they need. They also lead fairly simple lives, unconcerned with the luxury goods other races seem so interested in. Knowing this about the Krites makes it less than surprising that the nation does not depend on trade. While the nation doesn’t care much exporting what little resources they obtain, and cares even less for importing the commodities of other nations, the Krites are sagacious enough to recognize that trade is a good way to appease other nations. Any excess trade goods Krites come by are accumulated in Bal To’aan, then transported to Barqsawn and onto the train. These goods include herbs, spices, medicine, and alpacaderm fleece. Hauntos’s most admired aspect as a trade nation is the fact that they don’t place much value in material goods. The nation sees no reason for gold, and therefore trades only directly for other goods. Hauntos offers their rare goods at very low costs because they don’t usually desire the items they are importing too much. Hauntos’ imports lumber, gravel, and ore for maintenance on their cities, towns and homes. They also import spellbooks, herbs, and alchemy recipes. Occasionally, Krites will import charcoal, paper, and ink. Krites do not build weapons or tools, they do not wear cloths, and they can only feed on living creatures, making many commodities totally impractical in Hauntos. Trade around the continent is handled by railroad. Trade to Guero is dealt with by Drehr Behrkán. Science Hauntos does not practice science. The adaptability granted by their magicmuscles, coupled with their utter disinterest in items of luxury makes science entirely useless and unnecessary in Kritean culture. Even if a Krite became interested in science, which is unlikely even in hypothetical situations, science is absolutely inaccessible in Hauntos. The nation simply does not have the resources, in terms of both research and materials. Magic Krites are magical beings made up of an arcane substance known as mana. This magic grants each Krite the ability to reshape his or her body to be suitable for a variety of situations. As with any form of magic, it takes a great deal of practice to perfect, but they best can use their mana-made bodies to make wings, fins, or weapons of their limbs. Krites gain control of their innate gifts in the same way a Human learns to run and jump: through practice, starting at birth. To make the best use of their gift, Krites need to be athletic and in top physical shape. Krites who fail to harness their birth given arcane abilities do not survive long. Krites grow up learning to be independent as soon as they are old enough to walk and talk. If a child fails, the parents are not likely to pick up the pieces. Though all Krites are born with the ability to use magic, some also find they have a latent talent for alternate types of magic. Sorcerers generally find that their magic is not bound to any one school. Most sorcerer Krites have a knack for magic branching from dark to radiant to fire to water. Many Krites also study magic as wizards. Most find that learning spells through the archaic language Arcana comes quite naturally. Warlocks and priests are scarcely found in Hauntos. Religion Reclusive and independent to the core, the Krites seldomly turn to the gods for help. In truly trying times, Krites will seek advice from the queen. The small majority of Krites who do worship a god prefer Slyvix or Kira’Zhin. Religion does not have much of a foothold in Hauntos. Most Krites are aware of the gods, but choose not to worship for one reason or another. To many, worship is a sign of weakness. It demonstrates that one cannot get by on their own. Language Krites speak a language known as Kritean. The language uses many of the same sounds with subtle alterations which can be difficult to hear with an untrained ear. Timing and accentuating syllables can drastically change the meaning of a word or sentence. Just over half the population of Krites also speak Common. Common is largely unnecessary in Hauntos because the Krites only communicate with purpose. The concept of small talk is lost upon the Krites. Common is useful for wizards who wish to read and understand spellbooks. Extremely talented wizards, though, can learn spells by simply studying a rune. Culture Krites often come off to foreigners as cold or judgmental. The fact is, they live in a very different culture. The Krites are not social beings. They don’t believe in conversation unless it serves a clear purpose. Courtesies such as wishing one a good morning or bidding one farewell do not exist in Kritean culture. Despite the infrequency of their conversations, Krites are remarkably well-spoken. Through carefully calculated word choice, the Krites versify their thoughts in a way that reflects their wisdom and conveys the intended message perspicuously. Krites are solitary creatures. They live alone for the vast majority of their lives. Children live with their mother and father until they are mature enough to make it on their own. While Krites do not fully mature until they are 28-30 years of age, they often move out from under their parents’ wings between the ages of 8 and 12. Once they’ve come of age, Krites gain a famished libido. Men and women of age gather in one of the two cities to mingle. To a Krite, mingling means explaining a mutual interest in having intercourse and bearing a child. In choosing mates, women typically have the most control. They are selective of the men with whom they will bring up a child. This decision is based on appearance as well as intellectual capacity. Women will think up a few questions to ask a potential mate, and depending on his response, she will decide if he is a reasonable choice. Consenting mates will find a place to move in together. They raise their child for between eight and twelve years, then split off to be alone again. A few weeks before a child is born, the parents’ libidos are curbed. The parents will never mate again. Each Krite has one shot at a child. If a child dies, so do its parents’ bloodlines. Krites usually live between 200 and 220 years. Northern Hauntos is much denser in population than southern Hauntos. As Nagas come from the northern shore, most towns and villages were established in the north in an attempt to bolster Kritean defenses. Because of this, more sociable Krites, or those who wish to defend their country, live in the north. Sociable is a relative term here, meant to refer to the Krites who enjoy (or put up with) being in the company of others. Small talk is still unfathomable in northern Hauntos. Southern Hauntos, then, is home to the more reclusive (even by Kritean terms) Krites. Southerners live as hermits, entirely alone, within caves or log cabins. All Krites hunt and gather resources themselves, excluding very young children. Trading services is extremely uncommon in Krite. There is never any expectation of reimbursement for performing a favor. Krites see through magic. This gives them truevision, and renders them entirely uninhibited by the lack of light. In addition to their natural bodily abilities, Krites are able to see Chi, the lifesource which flows through all living things. Chi appears in differently for different beings. This gives Krites the ability to sense the sentience and intelligence of a creature. It also gives Krites powerful intuition. It is difficult to lie or fool a Krite due to their heightened insight, despite the lack of deception in their culture. While Krites are unlikely to show compassion to other sentient beings, they are quite thoughtful to their beloved pets. Cities and towns are invariably overrun by cats. Cats do not require affection all of the time, but they are loveable to a fault when it suits them. Independent yet doting, cats make for perfect Kritean pets. Alpacaderms are also great pets. They are loyal and fun to ride. They do not require attention, but respond eagerly to it. Overall, Kritean culture is incredibly simplistic, yet unquestionably unique. The Krites are primitive in some aspects and extraordinarily enlightened in others. The Krites are pleased to have friends in one another and in other nations, but their friendship is expressed in a way unlike any other race.